Lovers
by Jennaya
Summary: Tiger only has one rule about the men in her life. One shot.


**Lovers**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Written for pleasure only and no copyright infringement is meant or implied. I don't own any of Hogan's Heroes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

The war did things to people; it made them do stuff they'd never normally consider. Tiger wasn't loose, but she wasn't a prude either, she _was_ French after all. Sometimes the stress of the daily war would drive people to find comfort in any way possible. Sex was just that; sex, carnal and nothing more. No sharing of one's soul, emotions, or being. After some of the things she'd done and seen done, she needed the physical release. Sometimes afterward she couldn't even remember the face of the man she'd used. Some were good in bed, others adequate, still others completely forgettable. However there were two men that were _anything_ but forgettable, Green Eyes and Brown Eyes. Both were good men, leaders in the underground, strong, courageous, determined to change the outcome of the war, and exceptional lovers. The other men she'd been with couldn't hold a candle to either one.

To Brown Eyes and Green Eyes she gave everything, her emotions, desires, and entire being. With them she made passionate, wild, intense love holding nothing back making sure each encounter was as memorable for them as it was for her. Each had their own style that she wouldn't compare. Green eyes was almost six feet tall with pale skin and dark blonde hair, a joke always on his lips making her laugh. He took her breath away when they met. A gentle man, he could rally a group of people to carry out a mission soothing frayed nerves and uniting them in a common purpose. Brown eyes was a little taller and a natural leader installing devotion in those he commanded, taking the biggest risks to protect those for which he was responsible. The first time she saw him, his eyes bore deep into her soul. She looked forward to her time with each man. Neither made demands or promises and each understood they weren't exclusive. They did what was needed to survive. And survival was all that mattered until this hellish war was over.

Tiger cried out in utter joy as she trembled, an intensity of sensations rushing through her body she didn't even know possible. When her mind worked again she saw Green Eyes smiling down at her. With a look of contentment, he continued to kiss her neck while her breathing returned to normal.

"I've been thinking. We've been together for a long time but never knowing when or if we'd see each other again. We're good for each other; you complete me when no one else can even calm my soul. Would you?" he started holding her close.

Instantly a slender finger pressed against Green Eye's lips silencing them. "Not until this war is finished. We can't afford the distraction," Tiger said, alarm showing in her eyes.

"We both may not survive this war," he protested.

"Then it wouldn't be fair to the one that was left," she replied.

He acquiesced nodding his head. It wasn't a 'no', and he could hold onto that until after the war. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now exactly how did you do that thing to me?" Tiger asked with sparkling eyes when their kiss broke.

"Do you want me to show you again?" he teased nuzzling her ear.

"Oui," Tiger answered breathlessly. Giggling could be heard as they rolled in the sheets.

* * *

The first hues of oranges, reds, and pinks were streaking across the sky like a lover's tender caress as Tiger pulled her coat close warding off the morning chill. When she reached the end of the street she turned wistfully looking back at Green Eyes' home. A single light could be seen from this angle and she knew he was preparing for the day. With a sigh, she turned walking out of the neighborhood heading back to Germany on underground business knowing that she'd never see Green Eyes again. He'd crossed a line and there was no going back now.

In that instant when Green Eyes started to ask her the question, she knew the only man she wanted to hear those words from was Brown Eyes. He waited for her outside of Hammelburg in a Prisoner of War camp. Although to preserve what they had she wouldn't cross that line, however, if Brown Eyes asked she'd say yes without hesitation. In the meantime she had something new and exciting to teach him, and he was a fast learner.

Finish


End file.
